Phoenix Naruto
by reapbloodyrose
Summary: Naruto failing twice heads to a place he feels safe and meets the man who was supposed to take care of him. Signing the Phoenix contract will he be able to change for the better. Strong, smart, rinnegan Naruto x Fu harem. Violence,language and possible MA content.


Phoenix Naruto

This is my first story

I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summons talking**"

'**Demon/summons thinking**'

**Jutsu**

Chapter I

Naruto left the academy sad because this was the second time failing the graduation exam. He disappointed with himself because he has done his best and yet he couldn't graduate. Once he got outside he saw everyone that graduate celebrating with their family and heard some of the parents happy he didn't graduate. Sadden by this he left running outside of the village since he doesn't want to be close to anyone or see the glares that he was receiving from the people. He didn't feel like stopping at Ichiraku because of how he was feeling. He made a left turn and head towards the forest outside of village.

A few hours

It started to rain and Naruto was still in the forest. When he felt the first few drops he tried to look for cover but couldn't find one until he found a worn out compound that was somewhat destroyed. Once inside he felt safe somehow and didn't know how to explain it. Curiosity got the best of him and started to explore the compound. He entered the hall and found pictures of a blond man and red head woman and more of them when they were young like his age. Then he saw a picture of them older plus a white hair man older than them and the woman belly was bigger. He then continues and finds a small room which he enters and finds out that he is in the house of the fourth hokage. Shocked was something that could best describe Naruto now but that still didn't stop Naruto to continue exploring.

Meanwhile

A white hair man was walking toward Konohagakure but he decided to make a quick stop. As it started to rain he remembered the other reason coming back to the leaf and that was to spend time with his godson even though he wasn't there for him for the first thirteen years of his life. He continued down the path as he kept walking, he was enjoying the rain once it started. He managed to see the compound and started to head at the direction and enters. He felt sad because of his student death and he felt that he has let them down but he will change that once in the village. Hearing someone else in the compound he goes and checks on it. He readies himself just in case of an attack. Upon getting to the location of the noise he only finds a blond hair boy sobbing about something. Looking on towards the open door he finds out why the teenager was crying. Jiraiya goes and checks on the teenager but not letting his guard down to figure out who he is. "What's wrong kid?" Jiraiya asked the kid.

Naruto didn't notice someone else has arrived and he just answers by pointing at the name on the crib. With that Jiraiya follows the direction to where the teen is pointing at and sees the name of Naruto. He looks sadden because it reminds him of what he has not done and that is being there for Naruto. He questioned the boy about his name. "Naruto" was the response of the boy to him. He was shocked to find the person who was his godson and later he hugs him. He lifts Naruto and tells him that everything is going to be okay but he can't tell anyone of what he has found out.

"Don't worry Naruto everything is going to be okay." Jiraiya reassured Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned the man.

"I'm the one who taught the fourth hokage and I am one of the sannin, a Sage of Mount Myoboku and a ninja from the leaf. I am what all men want to be and I'm also your godfather. The self proclaim Super pervert the one and only Jiraiya." He told Naruto.

"YOU'RE MY GODFATHER! WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO BE THERE FOR ME. WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME.?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"Sorry I know what I have done is wrong and I would like to change things between us and I would like to be there for you and help you."

With that they both continue to stay there and Naruto still looking through things. He found a scroll and looks at it and written on it was Phoenix. He opens it and sees Kushina Uzumaki written on it in blood. Now knowing that his mother name is on it he hears a voice in his head and it tells him to bite on his thumb and sign your name. Which Naruto does and later a letter comes out of the scroll. He opens and reads the letter and finds out it was from his mother and which only told him what to do after signing the contract.

Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this then it must mean you have signed the phoenix contract. Here are the hand seals to summon them Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram and make sure you use your own blood. I'm sure you can do it and make me proud and the phoenix clan proud as well.

Sincerely your mother

Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto does the required hand signs and summons a baby phoenix. Meanwhile this is happening Jiraiya is storing everything for Naruto and gets Naruto to leave and head back to the village.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was hoping to have a break from doing paper work and he gets his wish when he hears someone tapping on the window. He looks and sees that it Jiraiya. He signals for the hidden anbu to leave and activate soundproof seals.

"Hello Jiji" Sarutobi hears but doesn't see Naruto anywhere in the office until he notices Jiraiya holding someone.

"Why do you have Naruto with you?"

"He knows who his parents are."

"HOW"

"I found him at the compound where he was supposed to live if the nine tails incident never happened. I would like to take him to the hospital and have him examine to make sure he is healthy. Also I would like you to give Naruto his heritage and anything that is rightfully his. Plus he will be staying with me as I will be staying here for a while but don't worry my work won't be done." Jiraiya told Hiruzen.

The hokage just stares at him and thinks about it and agrees with what Jiraiya said. He walks up toward the picture of the fourth hokage and takes out a big scroll and gives it to Jiraiya.

"Here is everything that rightfully belongs to him and here is an order for the doctors to follow and examine Naruto. If they refuse then send them to Ibiki." Sarutobi told the Toad sage.

Hospital

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T CHECK HIM?" Jiraiya questioned/yelled the doctor. He then pulls out a note from the hokage and hands it to the doctor only for the doctor to change moods really quick. He stays with Naruto even though the doctor told him that he didn't need to stay but Jiraiya couldn't trust the man.

"How is he?"

"He is not good since he is malnourish and is short for his age. The strange part is that he has a kekkei genkai which is a dojutsu?" the doctor told Jiraiya and with that Jiraiya took Naruto with him to his apartment.


End file.
